1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canopy mechanism and a related child carrier, and more particularly, to a canopy mechanism which is easy to disengage and engage and a related child carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a child carrier (such as a child stroller) usually has a canopy as a sunshade, and a canopy mechanism can let users disengage the canopy for cleaning. Traditional canopy mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,390, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,522, and EP patent No. 1,642,802. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a canopy mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,390. As shown in FIG. 1, the canopy mechanism is easy to engage but hard to disengage. The flexible tab 51 is easy to be damaged, and it requires a tool to disengage the canopy mechanism. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a canopy mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,522. As shown in FIG. 2, the canopy support and the canopy frame of the canopy mechanism are made by plastic, and mold of the plastic canopy frame is generally bar-shaped. The recess of such mold is thinner and longer and result in problems of difficult to mold, and thus it is easy to have defects. In addition, since the lever arm of the head 128 is short, it is not comfortable for the users when pressing the head 128, and it is difficult to press the head 128. The finger of the user will get stuck in the hole easily. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 shows a canopy mechanism disclosed in EP patent No. 1,642,802. As shown in FIG. 3, the canopy frame of the canopy mechanism is an inverted U-shaped member, and a plate spring 40 is required to be assembled, and thus the cost is higher. It is not easy to bend the inverted U-shaped member, and thus it is not easy to assemble.